Gravity
by SAKURA-TENSHi.xox
Summary: AU - Dei/Saku -- They were great friends during their childhood years. Unbreakable, in a sense. But after not seeing each other after years, when Deidara moved, what will happen? Especially when they go to the same school! - I suck at summaries!


**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto. It belongs entirely to Masashi Kishimoto, and I am simply using the concept of Naruto for this fanfiction.

**Note :** This fanfiction is set in modern Japan. It is also a highschool fic.

. . . . . .

- Omaesan! : D

Some of you may have known me as KotonashiSakura, the author who tends to _never_ complete a story. And that, my friends, is because I used to be very lazy. D :

But now I'm putting aside my former reputation, and starting fresh as SAKURA-TENSHi.xox

I'll be updating this story at a slow pace, due to having a constantly filled agenda. As in a spend a lot of time at my mom's house, and therefore cannot update. ( I write fanfictions at my dad's house. )

Anyways, enjoy! And I apologize in advance for how short certain chapters may be, such as this prologue. I was never very good at making epic-length fanfictions. D : ( But I'd expect the prologue to be short anyways; it's a prologue after all! )

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Prologue :** Time Heals All Wounds

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was eight years ago.

Eight years ago, egotistical jerk met spontaneous mood-swinger. At the young and pure age of eight, Deidara and Haruno Sakura were inseperable. They had history; they had bonds not ment to be broken; they had a friendship strong enough to get through anything. And what made these children drawn to eachother? Simply put, it was the very expression " Opposites Attract ". Perhaps they _liked_ argueing with eachother for extended periods of time, or how they knew that no matter how much they fought, the other was tough enough to take it.

Deidara and Sakura were as strong as steel, and that alone, made them a whole.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aah, damaaare! Deidara-kun, this rock is mine! I saw it first, moron!" A young female with jade eyes and abnormally pink locks held her hands close to her heart, pressing a snow-white stone between her moist palm and the fabric of her pink and white horizontally lined tank top. She had a cross expression, lips curved into a pout.

The blond boy with sapphire eyes stared at her with anger evident on his features. He fumbled with his words, hesitant on his comeback. "Yeah, well... why don't _you _just go make out with your little Sasuke-_chan_?!" His thin lips formed a cocky smirk as he crossed his arms against his chest. He was obviously satisfied with the insult.

"W-what?! Don't called Sasuke-kun a girl!" Sakura immediately released the rock from her hands, letting it drop to the soil, and curled her fingers into fists at her sides. "Meanie! You're a girl!" She reached up and swept her fingers through the blond tresses. "Girlie-boy! Deidara-chan is a lady!" She stuck her tongue out at the boy and turned around, standing firmly with her back to him.

Shock. That was the only thing coursing through his veins the moment she said those words aloud. "B-but..." The mood completely changed. Even Sakura knew she went to far; Deidara had often been teased because of his long, blond hair. "I'll cut it all off! I'll cut off all of my hair, for Sakura-chan and _everyone_! Then we'll see who's laughing!" Deidara glared at Sakura's back, and stormed off.

"Wait! Deidara-kun! I didn't mean it!" The now saddened girl stared off in the direction Deidara had ran off too. She scuffed the soles of her tan sandals and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her white skirt. Now what? Deidara was probably going to go and tattle on her for the things she had said. "I hate Deidara, he's so mean!" Sakura covered her face with two hands, eyes becoming wet with tears.

As thunder could be heard crackling in the distance, she ran off towards her home, desiring he mother's warm embraces and forehead-kisses. "I hate him, I really really do!" And then, rain started to pour. She was glad, because anything else wouldn't have felt right.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh, honey, you don't mean that." A woman crouched to wrap her arms around the distressed Sakura. "You don't really hate Deidara." She looked into damp jade eyes, brushing the pad of her thumb along Sakura's lower eyelid as to dry the tears.

"Yes, I really do! He called Sasuke-kun a girl, and tried to steal my treasure _I_ found, and said he was gunna' cut off al of his hair, mommy!" Sakura looked up to her mother, rubbing her eyes dry with her shakey fingers. "And then I got angry at him for saying that! But he ran away from me, and and and ..." The girl collapsed into her mother's arms, crying aloud. "Can I go to Deidara-kun's house and say sorry, mommy?"

"Of course! Be careful though, okay? It's raining out, so wear your jacket." Sakura nodded and took her yellow raincoat from the low coat rack near the door and slipped into it, pulling the hood over her head. "Bye mommy, I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye and headed out for Deidara's house.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_Knock knock. Knock knock knock._

Sakura stood before a large crimson door, rolling on her heels. "Deidara-kun? Are you home?" She went knock once more though pulled back, only to discover Deidara had opened up. "Oh! Deidara-kun, are you okay? I came to say sorry, and all." She rubbed rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I don't want to be enemies with you the day I move! And did I tell you I'm moving to Tokyo?" He grinned a crooked grin, staring at Sakura, as if waiting for some sort of joyous reply.

"Moving?! You're leaving Kyoto?!" Sakura frowned, feeling tears well up in her eyes once more, though supressed them with difficulty. "But that means ... you won't get to see me again, Deidara-kun."

"Oh, right... Well, I'm moving tomorrow. You can see me then and we can phone eachother and stuff when I get to Tokyo!" He returned to his crooked grin, replacing all of Sakura's gloom with an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Okay... I guess..." Sakura scratched her cheek and blushed. Her best friend was moving to Tokyo without her, and now what? Was she just supposed to play by herself all day? Sakura officially claimed tomorrow as the beginning of the end. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye-bye, Deidara-kun!" She smiled and ran off, once more home-bound.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Tuesday, three in the afternoon. Deidara had left for Tokyo, leaving Sakura lonesome and afraid. Tears coursed down her cheeks as the blond boy sped down the street with his parents. Would they ever meet again in the near future? The chances were slim, though Sakura hoped dearly for those chances to go in her favour.

She racked with sobs as her mother hugged her tightly in the drive-way of their small home. "Shh, shh. It's alright." Her mother soothed her with understanding words. Someone important to her had simply up and gone out of her life. Of course nothing would be alright. For the time being, anyways.

But Sakura knew one thing, and that one thing was, simply put: Time heals all wounds.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And how did you like it? Read and review, please!

I don't apologize for this being so short, because it was just the prologue, but I can promise you that future chapters will be _much_ longer. Oh, and starting chapter two, everyone will be sixteen!

Will Sakura and Deidara find eachother again? Stay tuned to find out! : D

Love,

SAKURA-TENSHi.xox


End file.
